


A Long, Hard Night

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bull and the Boyscout, Gordlock - Freeform, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: After discovering the relationship between the Mayor and his Chief of Staff, Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock reexamine their partnership in a more romantic light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In our version of events, Oswald Cobblepot and Jim Gordon had a one night stand together after murdering Theo Galavan.

_Prologue_

Oswald and Edward had settled down for the night. Wine was poured, sleepy clothes on, stretched out on the sofa in their den. Edward held Oswald close as they cuddled. The TV was on, but the sound was turned down. It was nothing but a distant murmuring, Ed sipping from his glass and sighing contently. They were both tired from a long day of work and some seriously rough play. Ed's neck was marked up with faint bruises, maybe a bite or two. Things were so passionate between them and neither man could be any happier. The last few weeks together since Oswald had finally confessed his feelings, with Ed eagerly returning them, had been absolutely perfection. Ed bowed his head to press a little kiss against Oswald's hair. The night just couldn't get any better.

Naturally, their quiet little evening was doomed to be interrupted. There was a bit of commotion at the door, but before Oswald could even get up, there was Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock. Oswald was always delighted to see Jim; Harvey however, he put up with for the sake of Jim. He realized very quickly that he and Ed were cuddled up and sat up, setting his glass of wine down and folding his hands in his lap. 

"Hello James, old friend. To what do I owe the pleasure of you and Detective Bullock barging into my home?" Oswald asked, head cocked to the side a bit, giving a dismissive eye roll in Bullock's direction.

"Well, we need a bit of help if you'd be willing..." Jim trailed off, a bit taken aback at the sight of Penguin and Edward cuddled up together, letting out an annoyed little groan after looking them both over and realizing exactly what was going on between them. 

Harvey started grinning, smug as the damn cat who got the canary, extending out his hand towards Jim. He nudged his partner's shoulder repeatedly, fingers curling in an excited 'gimme' motion. This was one fucking bet he was so happy to win. He had long suspected a little something was going on between the two former Arkham inmates. All those visits, Ed magically getting released, the campaign, yada, yada.

"God damn it," Jim sighed, tugging out his wallet and shoving a fifty dollar bill into his partner's hand, giving Harvey a warning look. "Shut up, Bullock." he added before his partner could speak, knowing that smug look all too well.

Harvey promptly ignored Jim's order of silence. He knew they were here on business, but this was just too damn good. "I can't believe my fucking eyes! Little umbrella boy is really shacked up with our own little Ed."

"I haven't been an umbrella boy in _quite_ some time, Detective Bullock. Perhaps you've forgotten that I can appoint someone who will have your job in a heartbeat," Oswald warned through gritted teeth. He had never cared for Harvey much at all, merely putting up with him for Jim's sake. He couldn't explain why, but he had always liked Jim. He was a good guy with just enough darkness to help Oswald get what he wanted from time to time. He was useful. But at the moment, he was ruining their evening. 

Edward had remained frozen, narrowing his eyes as his whole body tensed up. It was an understatement to say that he was not very fond of Jim Gordon. For the sake of his lover, he said nothing. He didn't understand what Oswald saw in the detective, but he knew they had their unique bond. He only flashed him an icy smile, straining his teeth so hard together he feared they may crack.

Jim turned his attention turned back to Oswald, remembering why they were there. They were on police business and as always, Jim needed a favor. "Oswald, we need some information. There were a few murders on the dock in your territory."

Harvey couldn't help himself, asking the two little lovebirds, "Man, so how long have you two been bonking?" He glanced at Jim, giving him another nudge. "I'm sure Jim will agree - I mean, damn, you guys make a very cute couple."

Jim, even though they were there for work, couldn't help but snort at his partner's remarks, shaking his head. He took a step in between Harvey and Oswald, nudging his partner hard in the side, knowing not too push the Penguin too far. "What Bullock really means is congratulations," he tried to smooth over, offering a sheepish grin toward Ed and Oswald, though he face got serious for a moment, curiosity getting the better of him. "Seriously though, how long?"

Oswald took a long sip of his wine, growing more and more frustrated by the minute. "A month or so, though I don't see how that is any of your business," he indulged, refilling he and Ed's glasses with more wine. "And James, my dear, _dear_ James. I know you're certainly smart enough to keep your mouth shut. Enemies and all that. And I'm certain you can talk some sense into your partner." Oswald didn't care if people knew about them, but they had discussed it and decided not to flaunt their relationship, too many men and women alike wanted the power they had, it seemed smarter to go about it the way they were.

Harvey was really enjoying this so much more than he should. He loved watching these two criminals squirm; especially Edward. Somewhere deep, he still had a soft spot for Oswald, even after what had happened to Fish. But his rage towards Ed for what he did to Jim was without measure. After Oswald finally gave up the dirt, Harvey whistled.

"Yeah, like Gordon said, congrats!" Harvey kissed his fingertips and let them dance upwards in a dramatic salute. "Masel tov!" He looked serious for a moment, nodding in earnest. "Nah, we won't say anything. We can keep a secret, me and Jimmy. But hey - can you settle one more bet for us?" He grinned, daring to ask, "Who tops? C'mon. Is it Ed? I think it's Ed."

Edward had finally had it. He was in no mood for this bullshit. He jumped up from the couch, glass lost to floor's mercy and shattering , his voice hoarse with rage as he hissed, "I think that is quite enough!"

Harvey nodded, a satisfied look on his face, completely unmoved by Ed's anger. He whispered loudly to Jim, "Totally Ed. Now that's another fifty you owe me!"

Oswald's blush and momentary sputtered speech gave it away without either of them having to answer. Jim sighed, handing over another fifty before turning to look at Harvey. "Alright, alright. Enough Harv." he said, giving him a pleading look before turning back to the criminals behind him. "Back to business, Look. Can you get the information for me Oswald? I'll owe you a favor."

Oswald was quick to put a hand on Ed's hip, looking up at him with the same pleading look Jim had given his partner. "Ed, no need to get worked up. Jim and Detective Bullock were just leaving." He turned to look at Jim with a warning glare before slipping right back to charming, all smiles Oswald. "I'll have my men see what they can find out for you. I will be in contact. Though don't forget, old friend, you still owe me a favor. Now if you'll excuse us, we would like to get back to our evening. Perhaps call next time."

Jim just gave a little nod, as usual not saying thank you. He turned to leave, giving Harvey another stern look to just keep his mouth shut. They couldn't afford to alienate Oswald as a resource at the moment. As they walked out, Oswald had a sour look on his face, calling after them. "A thank you wouldn't hurt. Good manners cost nothing, you know!"

~

Harvey Bullock had managed to make his apartment presentable. There was almost nothing on the floor, all the beer bottles were in the trash, and the kitchen sink was empty. The bedroom was also clean, though he berated himself for even bothering. This was fucking Jim Gordon stopping by, not some hooker. He didn't know why, but he had made sure there were fresh sheets on the bed. He had ordered a fresh pizza pie and had cold brew chilling in the fridge. 

His ever present hat was off, hanging by the door with all of its friends. He had shed his jacket, leaving his suspenders half off with his button up shirt, tie lost somewhere in the clutter he had hastily shoved in his closet. Why the fuck did this feel like a date?

He pulled his hair lazily up into a small knot, his thick glasses on as he made a few last minute changes around the living room. Old box of doughnuts? Under the couch. Empty pack of smokes? Why, that fit nicely inside the cushions of the couch! Worn out porno mags? Fuck it all, behind the couch!

He stepped into the kitchen, a short distance in his small apartment. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, popping it open and slugging it back. He was already half lit and if Jim wanted to catch up, Harv always had a bottle of whiskey on his kitchen counter. Jim had stopped by before; why was tonight so awkward? Was it because they had found out the Penguin and that freak Ed were a couple yesterday? To see two nut bags like that be so happy... 

Harvey couldn't really define what it meant to him. He just knew there had been enough awkward hugs and glances between him and his partner, embraces that lasted too long, a few unfulfilled drunken evenings, and he was beginning to love the scent of Jim's cologne. Crap.

He kept on drinking, dismissing those thoughts from his mind. Jim was coming over to run back over the info on the dock murders they got from Penguin's guys. Fucking business. That was it.

Harvey turned his head when he heard the door open, smirking. Of course Jim would let himself in without knocking. Things had gotten pretty comfortable between them these days.

Jim Gordon had had a very long day of coming to a lot of dead ends on the homicides he and Harvey were working. It was only when they had decided to drop in on Penguin, and consequently Nygma, that they had gotten anywhere. He still couldn't believe what they had seen, two whack jobs, as batshit insane as they came, happy and even normal together. But he couldn't make a relationship last to save his life.

The closest thing Jim really had to a relationship was his partnership with Harvey, and even so, there were beginning to be blurred lines between the two of them. He tried to not think about it too much. Harvey meant too much to him for him to act on any possible feelings he had and blow it like he did every other relationship. Barbara, Lee, Vale... all of them had gone down in flames.

After finishing up a few last minute things at the precinct,  Jim had made a quick stop at home. He changed out of his usual suit and tie into a far more comfortable black v-neck and jeans, grabbing his leather jacket and the files he needed before heading over to Bullock's. As he entered the apartment, he glanced around for a moment. Was this the right place? Jim raised a surprised eyebrow and let out a little laugh.

"You cleaned. What's the occasion? Did I miss the memo about a foreign dignitary crashing here?" Jim teased with a playful little smirk. He slipped his shoes off before heading over to the fridge, grabbing a beer and helping himself to a glass of whiskey. 

"Ha ha ha," Harvey laughed dramatically, clutching at his chest. "I'm about to die from you and your fucking jokes over here." He snorted, catching himself watching Jim over the rims of his glasses. That tight shirt, those jeans. He watched as Jim bent over to grab a beer out of the fridge.   

Fuck, could that man wear the shit out of some jeans! Shit. Focus. Harvey headed over to the couch to keep his eyes from wandering any more, beer in hand and plopping down. 

"Couldn't have bought better beer with your bet money?" Jim was still teasing, making his way into the living room behind his partner and sitting down next to him, letting his gaze linger maybe a moment too long, his cheeks heating up just a bit. He did love those glasses.

"I will have you know that my hard earned money will be going towards the professional company that I hired, who will be coming over later, which is why I cleaned up," Harvey bluffed, shifting over a bit on the sofa as Jim sat beside him. "Enjoy the fucking cheap shit you paid for. Next time, you buy!" 

Jim rolled his eyes at the professional company remark, shaking his head. "I didn't realize we were on a time crunch," he snorted, able to see right through Harvey's bullshit. "Remind me to bring a case of halfway decent beer over next time." he added, joking as always. He'd gotten accustomed to the pisswater beer, even grown to like it with all the time he had spent with Harvey. 

Jim threw back the glass of whiskey in one gulp, letting out a gruff little hiss at the burn before handing the files over to Harvey. "So, here's everything I was able to pull with Penguin's information. The source he got it all from seems pretty reliable and his info before has checked out. See if you can make sense of any of this, there's gotta be something I'm missing."

Harvey leaned his head to the side, letting his neck pop loudly. He ignored the blush rising over his freckled cheeks from being so close to Jim. Damn, he smelled good, too. Back to business. Work, work, work. He finished off the beer, leering over the files. "Okay. We got what. Four dead, all popped with a 38 caliber revolver. Nothing in common except the same gun, same shit ass area of the docks."

Jim definitely caught sight of the little blush, but chose to say nothing, quickly tossing back his beer to calm his own nerves. He leaned in a bit closer, glancing over the files and pointing to one of the pictures. "I noticed someone standing watch in all of the pictures we've managed to pull from the cameras, but they're too dark to make out." Fuck. Make out, any other word choice would have been great. 

" _Make out?_ ” Harvey caught how uncomfortable those words made his partner, snickering. That tension was already starting to build between them. Fuck. He needed more booze. "Let me have a few more drinks first, you slut." He got up, neglecting a glass and bringing back the whole bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. He topped off Jim's cup and took a swig straight from the source.

Jim tried to hide how Harvey's comments made him blush. Fuck. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was seeing Oswald and Ed together. Maybe that was why he couldn't stop thinking about Harvey as more than his partner. He shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair, a few pieces falling forward. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, not hesitating to throw back his entire glass as it was refilled, his head starting to get just a bit fuzzy. 

There were a few moments of silence as they both looked back over the files. Harvey watched Jim's fingers running through his hair, his normally neat coifed style falling into those pretty messy bits. Ffffuck. He glanced back the paperwork, adjusting his glasses. He didn't like the quiet, clearing his throat, casually noting, "Fucking Penguin and Ed, fucking crazy shit yesterday, right?"

"Definitely crazy," Jim noted, shrugging a little bit. "Well, they are perfect for each other. They're both absolutely batshit. Though, that was some damn good detective work on your end figuring it out."  It was still absolutely insane to him that he was alone, but those two were as happy as could be.

"What can I say?" Harvey shrugged at Jim's comment about his detective skills, his broad shoulders rolling back into the couch as he sat down, smiling big and cheesy as he took another drink of whiskey. "I'm good at reading people.  Wasn't much to fucking figure. It's all in the look." He squinted his eyes to make his point, adding, "You can tell a lot by just a fucking look."  

_Like how we look at each other when we don't think the other is looking, like how you look at me and see right through my crap. Like how I'm looking at you right now._

"Oh, I must have missed that part about the look in detective school." Jim replied, rolling his eyes as Harvey squinted at him. He knew exactly how much a look could give away, like he knew just how tense things were beginning to get because of those damn looks. He grabbed the bottle between Harvey's sips, forgoing his own glass and taking a few long gulps, definitely drinking far more than usual. For the little boy scout that he was, Jim could hold his liquor, but he was definitely leaning more and more towards completely trashed.

"Well, hey, you should be glad!" Jim laughed nervously, trying to redirect the conversation. "You're a hundred bucks richer thanks to those two little psychos."

"And yes, I'm very glad; because it also means you're a hundred bucks poorer!" Harvey cackled, dismissing his creeping thoughts, taking another drink. And another. Harvey pretty much survived daily with a pickled liver, but tonight he was pushing it; even for him. He cleared his throat loudly, trying to stop messing around and get his attention back on the files. "Right. Good eye, Jim. Nice looking out at those pictures. We got possibly the perp, maybe an accomplice, at all four scenes. Pattern shit."

"Pattern shit?" Jim laughed loudly, shaking his head again and flashing a charming little drunk smile, clapping a hand down on Harvey's shoulder. "I think you might be a bit too drunk for work stuff." Who was he to talk? His words were definitely slurred and he was having a much harder time not letting his gaze linger.

"Yes! Pattern shit! It's a fucking industry term! And hey, I am never too drunk for fucking anything!" He laughed, clearing his throat suddenly when Jim's hand was still settled on his shoulder. He smacked his lips, trying to find something to say, but he was lost staring at Jim.

"Never too drunk for fucking _anything_ , huh? Explains a lot, Harv." Jim teased, the drinks starting to crack that usual resolve of his. He realized he had left his hand on Harvey's shoulder for perhaps too long, pulling back quickly, bringing it up to rub at the back of his own neck, trying to pull himself together.

As Jim nervously drew back, Harvey found himself pressing forward. He put his hand on his partner's knee, slowly, almost testing him. For fuck's sake, didn't he feel this? This connection? Jim hadn't pushed him away yet. Was that his sign? He started to lean forward, ever so slightly, his mouth parting but not speaking.

When Harvey's hand came to rest on his knee, Jim's breath caught in his throat a bit, feeling his heart pounding hard in his chest. He froze, eyes fixated on his hand for a moment before he realized that Harvey was leaning closer. He felt it, too; fumbling to try and find words, but failing miserably.

The doorbell rang. The damn pizza. Harvey jumped up, grumbling, but momentarily happy for the intervention. Dumbass. Jim couldn't possibly be interested. Could he?

Jim damn near jumped out of his skin when he heard the doorbell, surprised at the sinking feeling in his chest as Harvey got up and made his way to the door. He was slowly beginning to realize that perhaps he wanted something more from his partner. He had been in some pretty serious denial, which was one of the things he was best at. His mind was racing while Harvey was gone, grabbing the whiskey and taking a few more long swings. Liquid courage.

Harvey paid the delivery man, slammed the door, dragging the pizza box over to the coffee table beside the whiskey and police files. He fiddled with his messy bun, but noticed Jim hoarding his booze. He snatched the bottle back, taking a long gulp as he taunted, "Come on, easy on the sauce, Jim. We're supposed to be working and you're halfway down the road to shit face town."

When the bottle was snatched away, Jim looked up at Harvey. That damn beautiful mess of a man, with his stupid messy man bun and stupid messy beard and those extra stupid gorgeous green eyes. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Focus Jim. "You must have fallen asleep on the ride. I have made it all the way down the road to shit face town and bought a house," he laughed, tugging his jacket off and hanging it over the back of the couch.

Harvey gave his partner a friendly nudge as he sat back down, laughing, "Oh, really? Buying real estate now? Better be careful. You wouldn't want me to take advantage of you, would ya?"

Jim laughed, swatting at Harvey's arm when he nudged at his side. There was no way he was misreading the situation. Drunk or not, Jim was still a damn good detective and Harvey's last comment just sealed the deal. After a few more moments of wrestling with the thought in his head, Jim decided what the hell! He was going for it. He cleared his throat, swallowing down the lump that had formed there. 

"So, what if I would?" Jim challenged, leaning in close so his forehead was pressed against Harvey's, blue eyes meeting green. "'Cause I'm gonna guess that professional company of yours isn't showing up, is it?" Their lips were inches apart, Jim hoping he wasn't just drunk and misreading the entire situation, hoping Harvey would make the first real move.

Harvey felt his heart starting to lightly thump. The challenge hung there between them and he was definitely drunk enough to act; to make a move on all these weird feelings, all those awkward glances. Harvey wasn't really worried about Jim shutting him down. He had been rejected dozens of times and although things would be weird for a few days, he could always blame the whiskey for his actions. But it definitely seemed like Jim wanted this. That sculpted fucking Boy Scout wanted him.

Harvey closed his eyes briefly when Jim leaned their brows together.  He could practically taste his lips this close. He pulled away, grumbling, "Jim, you are even dumber than I ever thought."

It almost appeared as if Harvey was not going to do anything, giving Jim a moment of sheer panic. But no, he was just setting his glasses to the side. "You of all people should know not to mess with me when I'm drunk. I'll do fucking anything, no matter how stupid. And you are certainly looking like you want me to do something stupid."

"You should know better than anyone that doing something stupid is kinda what I'm best at," Jim said, flashing a sheepish little grin.

Harvey took a deep breath, fuck it. He was going for it. He ran a hand over Jim's shoulders, admiring their build as he pulled him close, softly urging him over, "Come here." 

Harvey was rough by nature, but he tried to be gentle. He was a tad drunk so it wasn't entirely successful. He leaned in, the fingers of his other hand snaking through Jim's hair, sweetly pressing his lips against his partner's. 

Fucking yes. It felt so fucking good. Jim tasted so sweet and Harvey was sure his heart was gonna thump its way out of his chest. He pulled back, making sure he wasn't about to get clobbered, making sure that this was really okay.

Jim had that dumb, dazed look on his face as they both took a quick moment to process what had just happened. That sweet kiss had been everything he had let himself imagine.

There was no punch, no screaming; Harvey had experienced a lot of mixed reactions over the years after trying to kiss someone. This was definitely one of the more positive variety. Braver now, he kissed Jim again. This time harder, more passionately.

Jim met his partner's lips with much more enthusiasm, a hand coming up to rest against the other's scruffy cheek. All of his inhibition was out the window now, figuring if things were awkward in the morning, they would both just say they were drunk and move on. He climbed into Harvey's lap, bringing that free chiseled arm of his up to wrap around the other's shoulder, pulling him in closer.

Jim could taste the whiskey on his partner's lips as he gently sucked and nipped at his lower lip, letting his tongue brush against the other's, taking his time to explore. They had denied themselves long enough.

When Jim started biting his lip, Harvey felt his breath catch, involuntarily grinding his hips up into him. Damn, that was nice. Despite all of his banter and mischief, Harvey was a very tender creature. It showed in his sweet kisses, the way his hands had now moved to hold Jim's waist, gently slipping under his shirt to touch his skin.

As things took a slightly more passionate turn, Jim easily began to lose himself in Harvey, the way his lips tasted, how surprisingly affectionate his touch was. His own hips began to grind down slowly in time with his partners, the hand on his face dropping down to undo the buttons on his shirt, fingers exploring the newly exposed skin beneath while he used the arm hooked around his broad shoulders to pull him closer. It was so sweet, so perfect.

Despite the tenderness, Harvey still was Harvey and he couldn't help himself, his hands sliding down to Jim's butt and squeezing tight. He chuckled against Jim's mouth, laughing, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Damn! Your ass is so fine!" He kissed Jim hard, giving his butt a playful smack. Every bit of this man felt so fucking nice, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Even if it was just for tonight, he was thankful for anything he could get.

Jim honestly couldn't remember the last time any of his sexual romps had been so fun. There was just something about Harvey that was always a good time, even if it wasn't supposed to be. He couldn't help but share in Harvey's laughter, having to break away for a moment, nuzzling his nose against Harvey's cheek affectionately as he felt the playful smack against his butt. "Maybe you should just ask next time, huh? You of all people should know, it's always the nice ones that are way more into it than you think."

"All right, well, I'm asking now; shirt off, please!" He helped his partner take it off, flinging it to the side. Seeing Jim's perfectly chiseled body in all of its glory made his fucking dick ache. He pulled him close, leaning in and kissing his chest, the tops of those perfect abs. Goddamn.

Jim's head tilted to the side and let out a contented little hum at each little kiss over each chiseled curve of skin, eyes following Harvey's lips. 

 Harvey squeezed Jim's hips, gazing up at him like a damn puppy. How could this man be so fucking beautiful. It just wasn't fair, it was too damn good, and his conscience was getting to him. Despite his gruff exterior, Harvey was a very considerate man. He wanted to know if this was what Jim really wanted or if it was just the whiskey talking. He cared too much about his partner to go any further without checking.

He kept hold of Jim's waist with one hand, stretching out his other arm to snatch the whiskey bottle from the table. He stole another kiss, just in case this next question completely ruined his chances to have Jim for the night.

When his partner glanced back up at him and reached for the whiskey, Jim could tell something was up before he even had a chance to really speak. He, again, more than happily returned the kiss, a little sad when he pulled away.

Harvey took a big swig from the bottle and sighed. "Look, I am totally down for doing this. You have no fucking clue how much I am very much wanting to sex you up." His brow wrinkled up, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Ffffuck. "I just need to know, before we go any further, do you really want this? I mean, we've had a loooot to drink... have you even ever... you know. Been with a dude before?" His voice was earnest, adding, "I don't want you to regret a fucking thing we do tonight."

Jim listened closely, hearing Harvey out completely before saying a word at all. He watched the worried looking lines form on his forehead, the way he rubbed at his eyes. He shook his head, offering a sincere, soft smile, a hand coming up to cup Harvey's cheek, resting their foreheads together again. "Harv, take a breath," he tried to reassure him, looking him in the eye. "I know what I'm doing. Promise, okay? Not my first time with a guy and definitely not the first time I've thought about this. I want this, I mean it."

Jim punctuated his point with another long, slow, sweet and lingering kiss. He meant every last word of it. He had thought about this more times than he was willing to admit. Played it out in his head on more than a few lonely nights. This had all been a long time coming. And honestly, the fact that Harvey had been considerate enough to stop himself, despite how much he wanted it, it meant all that much more to Jim. He was making the right decision. Maybe the first right decision in a long time.

Harvey savored every second of that sweet kiss, relief washing over him. He was immediately curious what other lucky fellows had managed to bed the Boy Scout, but he didn't care right then. It wasn't important now. He was too delighted at how Jim responded, it was fucking perfect and made him feel so fucking good. He could have never imagined that Jim had wanted this, too; even had thought about it before as well. It was very flattering.

"Fuck yeah," Harvey laughed, smiling through their kiss. "Let's get this fucking show on the road then!" He grabbed Jim's arm, standing up and heaving him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Harvey wasn't just built like a bull, he was just as strong. He tried to keep Jim balanced, fingertips snatching up the nearly empty whiskey bottle. Fuck, he squinted at it. How much had they had?

Jim couldn't hold back a loud laugh as Harvey hoisted him over his shoulder like he was nothing. Sure, he wasn't very tall, but he was certainly solid. He had never been with someone who could just lift him up like he was a god damn doll before. His hand reached down to grip at Harvey's waist, continuing to laugh as they made their way to the bedroom. "I swear to god, if you drop me and break my neck, might be a deal breaker," he teased, ducking his head to avoid the doorway.

Harvey was still pretty drunk and when he went to drop Jim onto the bed, it was less than graceful. Harvey stumbled up, flicking off the lights and only leaving a small lamp on. He still wanted to be able to see Jim; maybe just not let Jim see much of himself if he could help it. He started undoing his suspenders, crawling into bed with his partner. He started kissing that perfect stomach, trailing his mouth up his chest and nuzzling against his neck as he moved on top of him. 

This was all admittedly all Jim had hoped it would be and even more. Though he was a bit disappointed at the lack of light, but he chose not to say anything for now, whatever made Harvey comfortable. As his eyes adjusted to the low light, he watched as his partner let his suspenders fall to the side, eyes watching like a hawk as the larger man settled between his thighs, letting out a low groan as he felt those heated kisses trail along his stomach up to his chest. As Harvey nuzzled against his neck, he was surprised at how the feeling of his rough beard scratching against his neck sent a shiver down his spine.

"You are too fucking hot," Harvey mumbled, slipping his tongue in Jim's mouth before his hand started reaching down to the zipper of those troublesome jeans.

"You're pretty god damn hot yourself, ya know," Jim murmured into their kiss, his breath catching in his throat as Harvey's fingers worked his jeans open, hips instinctively rolling up into his hand. Jim's own hands began to roam, finishing the job of getting Harvey's shirt undone, pushing down over his shoulders and tossing it to the floor once he had pulled his arms out, fingers exploring and admiring every inch of exposed skin. 

"Mmmph," Harvey mumbled between kisses. "Now I know you're drunk!" He still appreciated the compliment even though he chalked it up to the alcohol. Especially coming from such a fine guy like Jim, it made his stomach flutter even if he himself didn't believe it. His hand slipped into Jim's jeans, loving how his hips moved up against his palm. He still couldn't believe he had the boy scout here in his bed, so eager. It was fucking amazing. His thick fingers slowly teased over the head of Jim's dick, thumbing it gently, before grabbing hold and skillfully stroking him.

Jim was certainly new to being on this end of things, but fuck if Harvey didn't make it all as easy and natural as it could be. He couldn't hold back his groans as Harvey's fingers wrapped around his cock, teasing little touches before he began he to full blown stroke him. He bit down on his lip hard, his hips rocking forward and grabbing at Harvey's pants. Harvey may not have thought much of the way he looked, but Jim thought every inch of him was flawless, assuring him, "You're fucking beautiful."

Harvey smirked as Jim reached up to work at his belt, trying to get his pants undone. He pulled back, his mouth moving to playfully bite at Jim's ear. He laughed softly, telling him with a wink, "You can call me beautiful all you want, but there's only one part of my anatomy that God was kind to."

Jim chuckled breathlessly as Harvey bit his ear and made that comment in typical Harvey fashion. "Is that so, Harv-" he stopped midsentence, jaw going a bit slack as he finally got his partner's pants and underwear out of the way, raising an impressed little eyebrow. Harvey had been truly blessed. "Jesus Christ."

"Told ya'." Harvey chuckled, letting go of Jim's cock so he could sit back, grabbing the waist of his jeans and started tugging them off, underwear, too. He flopped down between Jim's thighs, his beard nuzzling against his partner's inner leg, admiring every fucking of him from this viewpoint. He grabbed hold of Jim's cock again, his mouth slowly teasing around his sack and below, fingers slowly moving to work inside of him. "Oh, my God," Harvey said admiringly. "You are so fucking tight!" 

Once Harvey had settled in between his thighs, Jim let himself be a bit of a pillow princess for a moment, his back arching off of the bed as the other's hands and mouth went to work. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of ginger hair, giving a little tug as he felt that first finger slide inside him. That mixed with the feeling of his lips and tongue keeping busy, fuck, it was overwhelming for the little boy scout. "Fuck." he uttered out, tone clearly desperate for more.

"Oh, don't worry, we're about to," Harvey teased. He grunted when Jim pulled his hair, slipping in another finger. Mmph, he couldn't wait to be inside of him. He was so fucking happy. He had always thought Jim was a looker, definitely the kind of guy that was out of his league. There was still a bit of doubt in his head that this wasn't all just some delicious dream.

 Harvey was soon satisfied that Jim was slick and eased up enough. Perhaps he was rushing it, but he wanted him so badly. He kissed the inside of Jim's thigh, winking, moving up to lay beside him, easing him over on his side and pressing tightly up behind him. This position was optimal for slow and gentle fucking, but more to the point he liked that Jim wouldn't be able to see him. He tucked an arm underneath Gordon, hand running over his neck and chest. He started rubbing the head of his cock up against Jim's wet hole, teeth lightly nibbling at the back of his neck. "Now, if you need to, you just scream as loud as you want..."

Jim's head was swimming, so caught up in every little thing Harvey was doing. He was certainly more than worked up, almost to the point of begging. Thankfully for the sake of his pride, Harvey was one step ahead of him, eagerly moving onto his side as he was nudged in that direction. He was starting to pant as he felt the head of Harvey's cock teasing him, reaching one arm up to grip at the headboard for leverage. "Quit teasing." he groaned, voice almost pleading.

Harvey slowly eased his cock in, only a few inches at first, gasping as he felt how fucking tight Jim was around his length. "Goddamn!"

Jim was grateful to feel Harvey slowly sinking into him, not sure that his patience could tolerate any more waiting. He let out a hiss at the initial sting, but Harvey eased back, slowly sliding back in a little more. With this pace that his partner was moving, Jim had more than enough time to adjust and the initial pain quickly faded to pleasure. "Fuck, don't stop." he moaned out once their hips had a steadying rhythm going.

Harvey took his time, sliding his massive girth in and out, going a bit deeper each time until he was finally balls deep. He was already panting, overcome with passion. His hand at Jim's neck caressed the tender flesh of his throat, the other grabbing onto Jim's hips. He slowly started rocking him back onto his dick, groaning out loud in spite of himself.

Jim's hips began to move down onto Harvey's cock with a bit more need under Harvey's guiding hand, reveling at the feeling of his rough touch. God, it was everything he wanted and more. His free hand reached back, gripping at Harvey's side, nails dragging down sharply. He was a mess of breathless moans, his head tipping back against the other's shoulder, leaving a trail of hungry, greedy kisses and nips along his neck and jaw.

Harvey gritted his teeth when Jim scratched him, fuck that was nice. He grinned, taking it as his cue to pick up the pace. He started slamming into Jim harder, relishing the sweet smacking sound their hips made as they crashed together. God, this was Heaven. Every sound, every touch; he was struggling to hold himself back from climaxing too soon. This was so fucking sweet, he didn't want to ever stop.

Harvey's hand at Jim's hip snaked around to grab his cock, stroking him in the same rough pace of his hips. He couldn't believe how Jim was just falling apart beside him. He loved holding him like this, fucking him hard with reckless abandon. 

Jim groaned loudly as Harvey's hand wrapped around his cock, his hips desperately rutting back and forth between his hand and his cock, feeling like he couldn't get enough of either. Harvey had leaned over and was kissing him, but Jim could barely return it, a moaning mess against his lips, uttering out something about coming soon, honestly too far gone in all of it to be able to form a coherent sentence.

"You feel so fucking good, I'm gonna fucking come so hard," Harvey purred, nuzzling his mouth against Jim's ear. He loved talking dirty; it was such a huge turn on for him. "Gonna fucking fill you the fuck right up."

Fuck, was it hot having Harvey talk dirty like that in Jim's ear. This was definitely far different than anything he'd ever experienced. With all the women, he was the one being fucked senseless, having those dirty words uttered into his ear this time. And he was pretty certain there would be no going back to anything else after this.

All it really took was a few more of those perfectly rough thrusts against just the right spot before Jim was completely done in, unable to hold back. He came hard with a hoarse shout, the warm liquid spilling all over Harvey's hand and his own stomach, his body going impossibly tighter around him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Harvey moaned, Jim's cum so slick over his fingers. It was like lube in his hand as he continued to stroke Jim through every quiver of his orgasm. When he felt that perfectly sculpted body tighten around him, it was more than he could take. Harvey came so fucking hard he thought he saw stars, thrusting hard with every last pump of fucking juice. When they were both spent, he just laid there, trying to catch his breath. He pressed his mouth against Jim's shoulder, kissing it lightly.

Here was the awkward part. The talking part. This was normally when the money he'd left out on the dresser would disappear and Harvey would find himself alone. But he didn't want Jim to leave. He was worried it was the whiskey, he was afraid that Jim was gonna roll over and duck the hell out. Tell him this was all a fucking mistake. He didn't want this to end, fearful that if he let go, that Jim would just vanish. He snuggled up to him a little closer, thinking maybe if Jim did try to leave he could hold on for a few more precious seconds.

Jim lay there as well, trying to catch his breath and smiling softly when he felt the kiss against his shoulder. There was definitely a hint of awkwardness, though it was mostly because neither of them had really said a word about this prior to everything. But Jim had absolutely no intention of leaving, simply snuggling in closer when Harvey pulled him in closer.

After another few quiet kisses, Harvey cleared his throat. "Do you... Do you want a beer or something?"

"Water eventually, maybe. You ever think if you stopped drinking for a day, the cumulative hangover maybe actually kill you?" Jim teased affectionately. He made it extra clear that he had no intentions to leave, turning over and laying his head against Harvey's chest, arm wrapping around his side after tugging a blanket up over them. He knew Harvey better than he knew himself, knew full well that he was worried this would all be over as soon as it started. And while Jim really, really sucked at this stuff, this was where he wanted to be.

"I'm not leaving, Harvey. And it still wasn't the whiskey." Jim assured him, looking up at his partner for a moment, stealing a quick, sweet kiss.

"Fuck yeah," Harvey said, returning the kiss happily. He playfully ran his hand over Jim's butt. Damn, he loved his ass. "I'll get ready for round two!" His fears were ebbing away, overflowing now with confidence.  

Jim couldn't help but smile as Harvey's worries were fading and that confidence was coming right back. This. All of that right there was what Jim was so infatuated with, even if he had really not let himself dwell on it too much before this. He gave Harvey a little shove when he made a comment about round two and grabbed at his ass again, though he certainly wasn't complaining. "Don't objectify me!"

"Sorry! I'm just glad it wasn't the booze!" He nuzzled that fuzzy beard against Jim's neck, laughing, "Well, if it wasn't the whiskey you know, then you won't mind if I finish it!"

Harvey kissed Jim playfully before breaking away long enough to snatch the whiskey bottle. Barely any left, he tipped it back and finished it off, smacking his lips contently at the burn. He tossed it onto the floor like he always would when he was alone. It clattered loudly, Harvey saying innocently, "I will totally pick that up later." 

"If you'd like I can go shove it behind the couch with the rest?" Jim teased.

"Don't judge my housecleaning habits. It's all part of a very complicated system, taken years to perfect!" Harvey chuckled, unable to resist another happy kiss, sighing, "Fuck, pinch me. I still wanna make sure I'm not dreaming."

There was zero doubt Harvey Bullock was a mess of a man, but Jim liked him just the way he was. Jim was happy to oblige his partner's request, pinching at Harvey's side where his arm had come to rest again. "See. All real." he teased. 

Harvey swatted at Jim's hand when he pinched him, mocking a little "ow" of pain. He grabbed his hand, letting their fingers twist together. Harvey started to feel a little awkward again, the silence starting to grow thick between them. His curiosity was getting the better of him, so he decided to deflect onto another topic. "So, you know. You never did say. Who was he? The other guy?"

Jim hid his face in Harvey's chest, groaning. "I'm saying it once. And you are the /only/ other person that knows. So, if you tell a soul, I'll know. And then I'll have to kill you." he prefaced, glancing up for only a moment before burying his face in Harvey's chest again. 

"Come on," Harvey urged gently, "It can't be that bad! Have you seen the strange that stumbles out of this apartment?"

"Penguin... After the whole Galavan thing."

"Are you shitting me?! You and Penguin?!" Harvey's eyes were wide with shock. Wow. He would have never guessed in a million fucking years. He kissed the top of Jim's head, trying to pull his face back up to look at him. "Hey, hey. We all got lays we ain't proud of. But fuck. Oswald?" He was trying not to laugh, a few snickers managing to break through.

Jim knew that was exactly the look he would get, which was why he fought pretty hard to keep his face hidden. He peeked up like a damn little kid who was still trying to throw a fit, but totally the enjoying the attention of the kiss on his forehead. "Go ahead, laugh it up," he sighed.

"I definitely need another drink now," Harvey snorted. He smooched Jim on the cheek, rolling out of bed and pulling on his boxers before he went to visit the fridge.

While Harvey was up and in the kitchen, Jim tugged his briefs back on, taking a moment to stretch a bit. He watched Harvey return with a six pack of his favorite piss water, cracking one open before jumping back into bed beside him. He pulled the covers over them, nursing his beer and throwing an arm around Jim's shoulders.

Jim grabbed one of the beers, taking a long gulp long gulp as he realized Harvey was staring at him really hard. He swallowed hard, blinking. "What is it?"

Harvey made a face, asking, "Okay. I've gotta know. Please tell me you didn't let that little worm dick you down. I mean, at least tell me that."

Jim almost choked on his drink when he heard his question, shaking his head and swatting hard at his side. He rolled his eyes, replying ,"Oh, fuck you! No. I made him turn the fuck around and shut the fuck up." 

"Hey, you already did fuck me. I'm game for more if you wanna crawl on top! I'm just saying." Harvey giggled. "I'm sorry, this is really fucking funny. No wonder he likes you so much!"

"Promise you won't tell anyone. I will personally hire Zsasz," Jim teased.  He downed the rest of his beer, shaking his head and leaning more into Harvey's side, eyes closing with a little yawn. 

"I'm not scared. You work for the GCPD, you can't afford Zsasz!" Harvey taunted. "But okay, seriously. Absolutely serious. My lips are sealed." His tone was sincere. There was so much more teasing he could easily throw at him, but he could see this was a sore spot for Jim. Maybe later. 

Jim was grateful when the teasing ceased, knowing full well Harvey could go for days and days if he really wanted to. 

Harvey happily guzzled down his beer, taking Jim's empty can and his own, throwing them on the floor where the whiskey bottle had landed. "Don't worry, my butler will clean all that shit up tomorrow." He chuckled, pulling the blankets over his shoulder and cuddling up close. 

"Funny, I didn't know Alfred was freelancing on weekends," Jim teased, shaking his head and happily curling up and getting comfortable against Harvey's side under the blankets, cuddled up and content.

Harvey grinned, pressing his forehead against Jim's, still taking in what an incredible night this has been. He really hoped it wasn't their last. "You, uh. You want to... I was just thinking, I'm free tomorrow night. If you might wanna, do this again. I mean, I understand if you don't want a regular thing. But." He pressed his mouth against Jim's, softly, sweetly. "I really wanna have sex with you again. Like, a fucking lot. We don't even have to fuck, really, you could... be here with me, like this."

The hour was growing late and Harvey's pretty green eyes were getting sleepy. He wanted to stay awake, he wanted to hold on onto this perfect night forever. He held Jim close, savoring how good his body felt. "Because this, this right here is real fucking nice."

Jim couldn't help but smile softly at Harvey's almost shy proposition, rambling in his way. His hand wandered to find the other's, lacing their fingers together, their noses bumping together gently as he gave a little nod. "I could get on board with making this a regular thing." he replied, happily returning the sweet little kiss. "Though you should probably know, and I'm sure you do, I'm just as much of a pain in the ass at home as I am at work."

"Oh, fuck yeah, I know you are," Harvey laughed. "I'm pretty sure I can handle you, though." He kissed Jim's forehead, smiling softly. His eyes were getting heavy and he knew he would fall asleep soon, grateful that he wouldn't be waking up alone.

Jim was growing plenty tired himself, a long day a work, a long night of drinking and whatever this was starting between him and Harvey. For the first time in a long time, Jim was falling asleep actually happy. He couldn't really remember the last time that had happened. He never could have imagined it would be in the arms of his partner, but here they were. Jim was smiling as he drifted off. 

What a hell of a night.


End file.
